where are you?
by Kemo
Summary: horo keeps waiting for ren to show up and one day he dosnt show up find out why renxhoro yaoi
1. horo waits

**Kakarott: hello fans ummm………I made a new Ren Horo fic enjoy!**

**Where are you?**

Horo sat back on the bench hoping nobody would ask him the time sigh "ren it's been an hour where are you brushing your hair?" Horo soon fell asleep on the bench dreaming about ren, chocolate and the president saying "down with America!" then the ren in his dream turned to him and said "wake up Horo wake up sweetie." Horo woke up to find the real ren in front of him smiling Horo also saw that it was night time.

"Oh man ren you come and get me now? Now when I'm freezing cold and its pitch black." Horo complained. "I'm sorry horokue it's just well you know how my chores are I can't get away I'm sorry." Ren looked like he was about to cry so Horo tried to be nice. "Its okay ren waiting isn't that hard I'm just a bit cold can we go to my place?" Horo asked. "Well I don't know I guess so." Ren said slowly. "Yey!" Horo shouted then grabbed Ren's arm and started running in the direction of his house.

When ren arrived at Horo's house a little orange kitten ran up to ren and cuddled his leg. "Awww what a cute little kitty" ren said. Horo looked at ren as though he just said something weird and for ren that actually was abnormal. Horo rushed into his room still holding on to Ren's arm.


	2. death to the gay TT

Horo pulled Ren's arm and placed him on the bed forcefully. "You sit here" horo said in delight. Ren looked all around the room then placed his eyes back on the Ainu. "Ummm horo what are you doing?" Ren asked while blushing. "I'm just taking off my jacket… and pants" horo said with a grin. "W-why would you be doing that?" Ren stuttered. "Oh nothing" horo replied in a whisper as he was soon on top of Ren with only his boxers remaining.

"H-horo please" Ren whispered. "Please what renny?" horo asked with a giggle. "horo I, I, I cant do this" Ren said in an awkwardly scared voice. "what do you mean I cant do this? Ren you promised you could" horo wined. "I mean my uncle told me if I was to even be seen with you he would……….he would kill you!" horo's father burst through the door "what are you doing?" he yelled. "n-nothing" horo said weakly. "nice what you don't believe in locks?"

"oh yea sure……sorry" horo said. "what the hell?" Ren asked the blue haired shaman. "oh those are the only words a married man needs to know."

Kakarott: ok this chapter sucked ass but you know

Ren: horo I thought you were going to clean the cat litter?

Horo: oh……yea!..._sure……… _sorry.

Ren: --'


	3. cant we just talk?

**Ren's pov**

So there I was sitting in horo's room looking at the walls while he was having the time of his life not caring if his family barged in at any given time. "Horo why do you want to do this now? Cant we just sit down and hang out for a change instead of you know?" I said as I watched his smile fade into a sad look its as if 'messing around' was the only thing he lived for I'd like to think he loves me more for who I am than what I can do.

**Horo's pov**

I can't believe he doesn't want to doesn't he do this all the time with Hao? Why is this a problem? I finally get to be with him and he doesn't want to what kind of nightmare is this and on top of it all he probobly thinks I don't care if my family walks in. I stood up and locked the door slowly I made my way back to the bed trying not to piss Ren off any more.

**Ren's pov**

Well at least he closed the door he looks sad maybe I should make him feel better. Its amazing what horo has done to me a year ago I wouldn't care if he was crying and now I have to care the poor boy looks so sad it just stabs through me. I wrapped my arms around him when he got to the bed he blushed. "R-ren why are you? What I thought you were mad at" his words were cut off when I kissed him. We both laughed when horo's father slammed against the now locked door.


	4. i have to go home

Kakarott: hey everybody……well that was lame anyway a few days ago somebody criticized my story this was the first person to criticize me - I'm not mad or sad or offended I actually like the fact that someone was paying that much attention to notice all the mistakes I made and I'll admit I like writing stories but I'm not to good at it so all I have to say is thanx and I'll try not to make those mistakes again. Peace out.

**Ren's pov**

The laughter stopped when horo realized that I had to go home soon at least I don't live in china any more. "Horo I know you're sad but I do have to go" I said. "Okay" horo said with sad eyes. "Oh horo don't worry we'll see each other again." I said hoping horo wouldn't cry. "Y-yea……senpai senadie" horo said weakly.

**Horo's pov**

Oh man I can't believe he has to go home I wish I could just roll over and die. "well Ren lets go" I said sadly hoping he would change his mind and stay with me. "yes lets go" Ren said. I walked out the front door following Ren but only my dad heard me say "damn"

**Ren's pov**

**That night**

My family was waiting for me to arrive home I didn't get any sleep that night. All I did was do chore after chore after chore.

**Horo's pov**

Hmmm I wounder what Ren is doing I asked myself when I arrived home and played video games until the sorrow was gone. I was playing sonic adventure 2 the first level all I had to do was escape a city using a snowboared.


	5. school embarassment

**Horo's pov**

Poor Ren he's at home being probably beaten up or worse and I'm playing video games. I thought "maybe I should call him but then what if his uncle was to answer? I don't know what I would do then. No I won't call him I cant I could get both him and me in trouble."

**Ren's pov**

In the morning I was quick to get to school even school was better then home. I saw horo and he ran up and hugged me he must've missed me poor little Ainu. "Horo let me go you're going to choke me." I said as horo grabbed me around my neck.

Horo soon released me and said "oh Ren I'm so sorry." "That's okay you just have to remember that I breathe air" I said in a tone that said never hug me again.

**Horo's pov**

Oh man how embarrassing I can't believe I just clung to Ren like a school chick oh well lets see I have support block all day and Ren has advanced science advanced English advanced gym advanced ummm com-put-ers oh man I wish I could be in advanced whatever.

"Mr. Horo we have talked it over and we have decided you can be in an advanced class" my T.A. said to me "really?" I said. "Yes you have made it to advanced textiles!" the teachers said with smirks on their faces. "What! Why did I make it and how did I make it to that class?" I yelled. "Well we wanted to put you in advanced drama, art and cooking but #1. We know how dramatic you tend to get and we know you have stage fright #2. We've seen the pictures that you hidden in your binder and locker and #3. We've already tried your cooking." My heart sank when I sat there with girls wearing kimono's that they made I sure hope Ren doesn't see me in here yea right he's in his advanced science thingy.

**Ren's pov**

I had completed my whole year of work so they assigned me to be a teacher assistant for some kind of idiot boy who is in textiles well at least he's in advanced textiles. I walked in and the only boy in the class was horo. "Well hello horokue I had no idea you were in this class" I said with a grin. "Ummm" horo blushed "I know I know I suck" horo pouted. "Aww don't worry the only thing you suck doesn't have to do with school" I said with a bit of a shiver in my voice.


	6. Oh brother!

**Horo's pov**

Well at least my T.A. is hot I thought to myself. "Ren what's the deal why am I such a failure and you're such a success?" Ren just giggled when I said that. "Oh horo you haven't failed you've just succeeded in finding what doesn't work!" I looked at Ren with confused eyes and then I got what he just told me.

**Ren's pov **

When I took a good look around I realized that horo wasn't the only blue haired boy in this class his older twin brother Coro was there in the class with horo. Horo's parents sent their kids to all the same classes together to make sure they went to classes if one of them cut the other would rat them out for some money.

**Coro's pov **

I can't believe that I have to share every one of my classes with my brother if he tells our secret we are doomed I thought to myself.


	7. kissy kissy coro

**Coro's pov**

Yes the secret if he opened his mouth to tell the secret I would be known as a freak hmmm I wonder why Tao boy is here. I walked up to horo and the Tao kid "well well well look whose needing help from a Tao." I said grinning.

**Ren's pov**

Horo looked at his brother and glared "shouldn't you be working on you're tea cozy?" horo giggled. I smiled at horo and waved goodbye to his brother as his brother walked back to his seat annoyed.

Nar: (incase some of you don't know a tea cozy is something that you wrap a tea kettle in and usually only really old women make them - or gay guys)

**Coro's pov**

Humph how dare my little brother make fun of me like that ill show him and his little boyfriend that I'm the coolest I thought to myself?

**After school**

Coro had fallowed Ren and horo trying not to be seen and they didn't see him it was an almost flawless plan. Ren was sitting alone with horo in a place that anyone could barely see Ren kissed horo "oh horo today was so fun I got to spend all my time with you and guess what their saying I'm doing so well in my classes that I'll soon be helping you in all of you're classes" horo looked away and started crying. "Huh horo are you okay? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Ren asked while holding horo close.

"I'm trying as hard as I can but it's just not enough I'll never be smart enough I guess I might as well just quit" horo cried. "n-no horo don't quit I know its hard but you have to keep going okay so maybe you're not as smart as me but that's not what matters I mean you're better at something then me like dancing we all know how much you like dancing……..c'mon horo don't do this just keep going for me please?" horo looked at Ren with a smile or at least trying to smile "alright I'll keep trying" horo said weakly.

**Coro's pov**

I never knew how much horo was struggling poor brother oh god what am I thinking I don't care now c'mon kiss so I can get a good picture. Just then I felt someone right behind me but I didn't think it was for real I mean I'm up in a tree and the only one I know who can climb trees is Ren's brother……oh no…

**Normal pov**

Coro looked behind him to see no one else but Ren's older brother Len staring at him. "Oh my coro you shouldn't be spying on my bother if you like him" Len said. Coro's eyes widened "what?" Coro said scared. "Oh c'mon baby don't deny your feelings" Len said as he kissed Coro. The camera took a picture without Coro noticing. Coro and Len feel out of the tree and right in front of horo and Ren. Len stood up "damn coro is a good kisser!" he said walking away looking like he' lost in a haze.


End file.
